Little Trinkets
by writingunderatree
Summary: When Alice decides to take a detour through Central Park one day, she might just do something to change the lives of the people around her; especially when she meets Isabella Swan, street merchant and aspiring author. EXB AU-All Human
1. A Walk Through The Park

**Little Trinkets**

**No. . .I DO NOT own Twilight. **

**Sadly :( **

**Well, read on!**

**APOV**

The work weeks over! _Finally. _

I mean, don't get me wrong, I absolutely _adore _my job as one of New York's famous fashion designers but sometimes it can get quite tedious. But the good news is, I've finally finished my designs for the winter line! The designs just have to be sewn and we're done! The fall fashion show is on Monday so starting this weekend, I have absolutely nothing to worry about!

Sigh. The wonders of my job. . .

I smile hugely as I exit the elevator of my studio. I push past the glass entrance doors and met by the lingering afternoon sun. I spot the entrance to Central Park across the street and take a moment to deliberate whether or not I should take a little scenic route to celebrate my new-found freedom.

_What the heck! I'm free! I should enjoy a nice, leisurely, stroll. . ._

I walked around the park, looking at families running around and couples walking hand-in-hand. _Just like me and Jasper. . ._

Suddenly, as the sun's rays moved through the trees, a glint caught the corner of my eye and my shopping instincts were on high gear. I spotted a small collapsible stall that sold the _cutest _little trinkets and I just had to buy one. I saw a brown-haired girl with her hair up in a messy bun behind it, writing something.

"Um, excuse me," I said to the girl who was writing as I stood in front of her stall.

"Oh!" I must have shocked her since she dropped the pen and paper she was holding to the ground. She quickly snatched it up before I could see it, tucked it in her bag and looked at me.

"Hi! I'm Bella! How may I help you?" she asked me. And when I saw her, I just saw the potential of the natural beauty she possessed. _She doesn't seem to belong in a place like this, selling trinkets the whole day. . .she's too freaking beautiful to be doing that! She has really nice features and beautiful hair. I'm sure a little make-over can make her look like a goddess! _I thought to myself happily, a smile creeping up my face.

"Excuse me?" I saw Bella, cocking her head to the side trying to see if there was something wrong with me. I don't blame her; I can only imagine how I looked like staring off into space my dreams of a future make-over dancing through my head.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Alice" I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

**BPOV**

A short, but extremely beautiful woman with inky black hair stood in front of me, her hand stretched out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Alice," I said, shaking her hand.

"Bella, I would just like to say that the jewelry you're selling is gorgeous! I've never seen anything so simple so endearing!" She said eagerly, and surprisingly, in one breath.

"Um, thanks" I replied as I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I was never one for compliments.

She didn't seem to miss the faint blush on my cheeks, because immediately after, she asked: "Tell me Bella, did you _make _these?" she asked curiously

"Oh, um. . .yeah. . . it makes ends meet for me so I just stuck to doing it" I replied. _Oops, I might've said too much. I mean, she is a _complete _stranger, but yet, I feel like I'm talking to an old friend. Maybe she could be a friend. . . _

"So, do you see anything you like?" I said, pointing to the multi-colored array of trinkets spread out on the table in front of me. There were different colors of beads and silver charms and other charms that had little hints of color to bring the silver chains out more.

"Actually. . ." Alice said thoughtfully, "I want. . .this, that, that, oooh! And that one looks cute! That and. . ." she seemed to be deliberating, "That!" she pointed to a final bracelet near my hand.

After looking closely at all the things she pointed out, I realized she just bought out my entire supply of jewelry that I anticipated to last around a couple of months before getting sold out, not a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure?" she has got to be kidding me! There are around a hundred here. "I mean, you haven't even asked how much it all costs yet."

"Don't worry Bella, I've got it covered" she said smiling angelically. "Name your price"

I quickly did the calculations and told her the amount "It's a grand total of. . ." I raised my eyebrows up in surprise. "Five hundred dollars" _Whoa, I never had _that _much before. Or probably it's because people don't usually buy in bulk. _

"I'll take it!" Alice said happily while handing me five hundred dollars in _cold hard cash. _I haven't touched that much money in a long time. "Are you sure?" I asked her one last time. "Absolutely," she replied. "Actually, I was thinking, do you have a business card; because I would really like to contact you about making more of these? You don't really have to make ALL of them, I just need your basic designs and sketches because in reality. . ." she drifted off.

"In reality. . .?" I prodded her to go on. "I'm a fashion designer" she blurted out. "My line is called Marié Ecila, from my full name, Mary Alice. My studio is actually just across the street from Central Park"

"Oh!" I smacked my head. How could I have not noticed! Here I was, a street merchant making a deal with a hot-shot fashion designer! What was I thinking!?

"Do you really think _my _jewelry is what you want? I mean, there are a lot of better and nicer makers like Tiffany and Co. or something. . ."

"Bella," she said grasping my hands in hers. "I really like _yours. _It just shows. . ._you, _who you are, it has personality! Please?" she said looking straight at me.

"Okay, it's a deal. I'll be happy to do business with you" I said with a smile.

"Yay!" she skipped to the other side of the table and gave me a big hug. _This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. . . _

**Yipee! My 2nd fanfic! Please review! All reviews are gladly accepted! :D**


	2. Building Bridges

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...sadly, but yeah**

**PS Pics are on my homepage so just take a look!**

Chapter 2: Building Bridges

_Two weeks later. . . _

**BPOV**

_Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg_

I woke up to the sound of my new Sidekick ringing on my nightstand. I put my head up from my pillow and felt around for it. I felt the shiny metal under my fingers; I flipped it open and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, my voice still thick with sleep.

I haven't slept that well in ages, probably it's since I used to live in this cramped apartment with barely any room for one person. Now, I have a beautiful condo unit which Alice helped (much to my discomfort) supply, all from making little trinkets.

"Bella. . .?" I heard Alice's soprano voice on the other end of the line. I knew what this meant. I had to get up and go to the Marié Ecila studio now. Over these past two weeks, Alice and I had become fast friends and were virtually inseparable, she even asked me to come over to her fall fashion show where she said she wanted my jewelry to make its first view to the elite public's eyes. I of course, was incredibly grateful yet incredibly unsure of the opportunity. I mean, sure, I can design jewelry, but that doesn't mean it's any good. Well, at least, it's not to me.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. . .

_I was arranging my display of jewelry on my small table under a tree as usual. It was a Saturday, it's been almost a week after I met Alice. After that, I sat down and brought out my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, to read while waiting for customers, a shadow obscured the sunlight I needed to see. I closed my book and looked up only to meet Alice's smiling face._

"_Hi Alice!" I said, truly happy to see her._

"_Hey there, Bella!" She replied as she came over and gave me a hug. "Is there any special reason you're here?" I asked her._

"_Actually. . .I'm here to ask you something and to ask you _for _something. . ." she trailed off._

"_Which are. . .?"_

"_Well, I was wondering, ifyou'dallowmetousethosecutecharmbraceletsyoumadeformymodelsonthedayofmyfallfash- ionshownextweek!" she said it so fast that I didn't understand a thing she just said._

"_Uh. . .can you please repeat that? Slower?" _

"_I said, I was wondering if you allow me to use those cute charm bracelets you made for my model's accessories for my fall fashion show next week. Please?" she looked at me with pleading eyes._

_I was touched. Not only did she really appreciate my work, but she really looks so sincere about it all. Plus, she even wants others to see what I made. "Sure Alice! It would be an honor for me if you used my work with your models," I replied with a smile. _

"_Really?" her dark blue eyes widened. _

"_Really," I said with finality_

"_Yay! But there is one other thing. . ." _

"_One other thing?"_

"_Well, yeah, I was sort of wondering if you would like to come to my fashion show. I really want you to be there to see your work displayed to the public. And, honestly Bella, I want to be your friend too. If you're okay with that, that is" she said._

_Okay, if I said I was touched before, that compared nothing to how I felt now. I never really had that many friends, and now, with my job, I have no friends at all. Alice is like a blessing from heaven, the friend that would be there to help me get through this and stay with me._

"_Of course I'd love to be your friend, Alice" I walked over and gave her a hug. "And I would love nothing more than to attend your fashion show"_

"_Really? Oh my gosh Bella! We have so much to plan! And, I have a little surprise for you on that day. . ." she trailed off again smiling mysteriously at me. I widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows in confusion. She merely shook her head, the smile still on her face. _

"_But first. . .make-over!!" She yelled, causing the birds on the trees to fly away. Whoa, some yell._

"_Make-over!? Alice, I don't really fare well with make-overs," I said to her_

"_Nonsense," she said waving the thought away with a flick of her hand. "If you want to make a good first impression on the fashion world, you have to look like you really _belong _to the fashion world."_

"_Alice, I don't belong anywhere. . ."_

"_Of course you do! With me! As my new best friend! Now go pack up! We have work to do today!"_

_And with that, she dragged me away after I finished packing. _

_Alice and I spent the whole day at the mall with Alice shopping while I was getting plucked, prodded, brushed and everything else imaginable done in the beauty salon. After my make-over, Alice, who hasn't even let me look at a mirror since I finished my make-over, came back carrying a ton of shopping bags and pulled out a cute creamy-white halter top and a pair of jeans. She made me change into them in a changing room with, guess what? No mirrors._

_After I got out of the changing room, Alice's mouth fell open in shock. Oh no, I look horrible, don't I?_

"_Oh. My. Gosh. Bella!! You look BEAUTIFUL!!"_

_She quickly rushed to the cloth-covered mirror in front of me and pulled the cloth off. As it fell down, I saw a beautiful woman staring at me. She blinked when I blinked, and cocked her heads to the side when I did. Is this woman really me?_

_My once unruly brown hair cascaded down in perfect silky waves down my back, my eyes seemed to have a new sparkle to them, and my lips looked so full as I watched them form into a contented smile._

_**APOV**_

_I smiled, truly satisfied with my work. She looked like a goddess just hidden behind that pauper of an appearance before. You truly have outdone yourself this time, Alice, I said to myself. _

"_Well! Time to go! Let's go back to your apartment and I'll lay out your dress for you." _

**BPOV**

_Back at the apartment (my NEW, no longer cramped, incredibly roomy apartment,) I was fixed and forced into the dress she chose for me. She pinned some of my hair to the side with a crystal barrette that, surprise (not) she bought for me. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that she put me in a strapless, midnight blue cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and it had a ruche skirt that really showed off my legs which ended in a pair of silver stilettos._

_I turned around again to face Alice._

"_So, do you like it?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes. _

_I decided to tease her and put on a blank expression._

"_No," I lied smoothly, _who knew I could lie that well?

_I fought to keep my face composed as I watched her crestfallen face._

"_AH! I was just messing with you!" I said as I walked over and gave her a hug. "How can I not love it? It's one of your designs and it's from a best friend. Of course I like it. No, I LOVE it! Except the shoes, I don't love the shoes. I'll just trip."_

"_Really? The shoes look great anyway! I'm sure you'll be fine. This is YOUR night and I don't think a pair of strappy stilettos is going to spoil it!" she said with a smug smile on her face "Oh wait!" she suddenly stepped back, "I'll ruin your hair! Just sit down and wait while I get dressed" she said as she walked out of the room._

_I complied with her instructions as I sat on down on my bed. Apparently, Alice packed her dress and shoes in her car before picking me up this morning. That girl prepared for EVERYTHING. _

_I waited for a few minutes and then I saw Alice re-enter the room, this time, wearing a moss-colored, strapless dress with a brooch on the geometrical folding of fabric on her waist and it ended with a skirt almost like mine, but slightly puffier. She left her spiky hair as it was since it always looked good anyway._

"_Wow Alice, you look great! You'll really turn heads tonight," I said as I stared at her small figure._

"_I better, it is _my _fashion show. But _you _should also turn heads tonight, Bella! It's _your _launching! I'm sure the people who've already seen the jewelry would just love to meet the face behind the designs," she said with a sly smile. There was a slight twinkle in her eye, which, for the short time I've known her, meant that she was planning something._

"_Alice . . . what are you planning?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at the little pixie._

"_Why, nothing Bella," she replied in her innocent voice, almost _too _innocent. _

"_Well, you better not be planning anything, you know how I hate surprises"_

"_Sure you do," she replied as I grabbed my clutch and walked out the door but not before I heard her softly mutter "but I'm sure you'll love _this _surprise. . . "_

_We drove to the Marié Ecila showroom and we entered through the glass doors. I looked at the chandelier hanging on the ceiling in awe before I felt Alice tugging on my arm, pulling us toward the backstage area._

"_There you are!" A beautiful blonde woman who I assumed was a model ran up to Alice and kissed her on the cheek. She was wearing a strapless dress like ours with a pleated skirt. It accentuated her curves perfectly and looked good with her wavy blonde hair._

"_Hi Rose! Is there something wrong?" Alice asked the girl._

"_No, but we can't start the show without you! Oh!" she looked over to me "Who's this?"_

"_Rose, this is Isabella Swan, the girl I was telling you about! She designed the cute jewelry you were admiring the other day" Alice replied with a smile._

"_Hi Isabella! I'm so happy to finally meet you! I'm Rosalie Hale, Alice's close friend and consultant" she said as she introduced herself to me with a million-dollar smile._

"_Hi Rosalie, please, call me Bella," I replied with a smile._

"_Girls!" Alice said as she hooked her arms in ours, "I believe this is the beginning of a bee-yu-ti-ful friendship!" she said as we walked out onto the stage. _

_The show has begun_


	3. Breaking Walls

**Hi everyone! I am SO SO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! School was death ******** We had exams and projects and camp-ins and field trips (so busy *faint*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I feel sad not owning it, ok? (Now, my feelings are out)**

**On with the read!**

Chapter 3: A Show of Meeting People

_Previously. . . _

"_There you are!" A beautiful blonde woman who I assumed was a model ran up to Alice and kissed her on the cheek. She was wearing a strapless dress like ours with a pleated skirt. It accentuated her curves perfectly and looked good with her wavy blonde hair._

"_Hi Rose! Is there something wrong?" Alice asked the girl._

"_No, but we can't start the show without you! Oh!" she looked over to me "Who's this?"_

"_Rose, this is Isabella Swan, the girl I was telling you about! She designed the cute jewelry you were admiring the other day" Alice replied with a smile._

"_Hi Isabella! I'm so happy to finally meet you! I'm Rosalie Hale, Alice's close friend and consultant" she said as she introduced herself to me with a million-dollar smile._

"_Hi Rosalie, please, call me Bella," I replied with a smile._

"_Girls!" Alice said as she hooked her arms in ours, "I believe this is the beginning of a bee-yu-ti-ful friendship!" she said as we walked out onto the stage. _

_The show has begun_

"_Bella, sit here," Alice instructed as she pointed to a chair just behind the curtain. _

_I saw the models already lining up in their outfits, walking to cabinet near Rose getting, what seemed to be, jewelry, jewelry that _I, _Isabella Swan, designed. I couldn't help but feel a beam of pride within me. This was it, my breakthrough, I finally made it. _

_After the models were ready, Alice and Rosalie headed off, grabbing their microphones and strutting down the side of the runway. I stood up to get a better view, making sure I was still obscured by the velvet curtains._

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Rosalie greeted the audience with her mega-watt smile. _

"_Welcome to the Marié Ecila fall line fashion show! I'm Rosalie Hale and with me, is Ms. Designer herself, Alice Brandon!" she said as she waved her arm towards Alice. _

"_Hello and good evening everyone! Thank you for coming to the public launching of my fall line. But tonight, I will not only focus the spotlight on myself, but on a dear friend as well." Oh my god, she was talking about me._

"_You'll meet her later on, after the clothes have been presented, so, without further ado, here is the 2008 fall line for Marié Ecila!"_

_I watched as the models, one by one, next to me, started walking down the runway. I saw that they were showing off their clothes AND their jewelry as much as possible to the audience. I watched as the light from the chandelier caused the charms and the crystals to give off an extra shine, making them even more beautiful. After about half an hour, the show was over and Alice and Rosalie spoke again._

"_So, did everyone like this season's designs?" Alice asked into the microphone. She wasn't disappointed; it was soon replied with a huge applause from the audience._

"_Thank you for your enthusiasm everyone, but like I said earlier in the show, I won't be focusing the attention on myself alone, I also want this to be the launching of the designs of a very good friend of mine," Alice said with a smug smile as murmurs were soon heard from the massive elite audience. _

"_As you've all noticed, ALL the jewelry my models wore tonight was all unique. Each was piece a special piece of work. How many of you have noticed that?" she stopped to see the audience's reaction as hands shot up in the air showing how they've noticed the jewelry shown. _

"_Those designs were made by a friend of mine who I've met less than 3 weeks ago. Her name is Bella Swan and tonight is also the launching of her new line of jewelry called "Life's Charms" everybody please give her a round of applause!" Alice said as she waved her hand towards the stage. Uh oh, this was my cue to get out there. I'm terrified. _Just grin and bear it Bella, grin and bear it. _I repeated over and over in my head as I walked out onstage. _

_I fought to keep composure as I saw all eyes on me and heard the applause from the audience. Rosalie handed me a microphone. Alice had briefed me on what to say while we were on the way here earlier. _

"_Good evening everyone! Thank you for your firm enthusiasm for the launching of my new line "Life's Charms" tonight. I am proud to announce that it is a joined partnership between Alice and myself, as well as Rose" I threw her a smile as I watched her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but it was a good one as I saw her give me a grateful smile. "The merchandise shall be sold in all Marié Ecila boutiques and in the main showroom and studio starting next week. Requests and suggestions are also highly appreciated since my goal for my line is to suit to what YOU want," I said to the audience with a smile as the applauded once more. _

"_That's it everyone! If you would like to order, you may go to the back of the showroom and pick up your catalogues. The clothes will be in the boutique after a week! Thank you for coming and good evening!" Alice chirped into the microphone._

_After the show, Alice took us to the Ritz Carlton Hotel. "Alice, why are we here?" I asked her once we stopped in front of the entrance and a valet took her Porsche away. _

"_I would like you to meet a few friends of ours," she replied. "They threw us a party here for the launching," I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice cut me off. "And by _us, _I mean you, me and Rosalie. Yes they opted to throw you a congratulatory party before they even met you," Alice said with a smile. "Oh, and your little surprise. . ." she drifted off again, as a sly smile graced her face again. _

_She hooked our arms together as the three of us entered the restaurant. Apparently, her friends rented out the hotel restaurant for the night. Wow, well-off. _

_As we stepped inside, I was met with a crowd of people I didn't know. Alice immediately dragged me to a group of three boys, all incredibly handsome and looked like models of a magazine. _

"_Hi everyone!" Alice greeted them._

"_Hello sweetheart," a blonde, blue-eyed man greeted her. He was tall and handsome and looked almost like a guy version of Rosalie, and based on what he called Alice, I'm assuming they're together. _

"_Hi Jasper," she replied. She pulled me by the elbow towards them. "Jasper, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend." _

"_He's my twin," Rosalie threw in. _Oh, no wonder they looked alike.

"_Pleased to meet you," I told Jasper as I shook his hand. I immediately felt calm with him around. He must be a really nice guy. I was totally at ease. _

"_It's good to finally meet you Bella," he replied, a slight Southern accent could be detected in his voice. I stepped back and looked at Alice as she stood by his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist, they really did look perfect for each other. _

"_Bella," Alice said as she motioned towards a big hulk of man standing behind Rosalie. He was practically towering over her with his huge frame. "That's Emmett, my brother and Rosalie's husband"_

"_Hi Bella!" He said as he wrapped me up in a (literally) bone-crushing hug. "Um. . .hi . . .Emm-ett. . .pleased to. . .meet you! Can't . . . breathe! Need . . . air!!!" I struggled to say as he hugged me. _

"_Oh, oops, sorry," he replied as he scratched the back of his neck. "Bella, don't be afraid, you'll be seeing him so often, you'll get used to it! He's really just a big teddy bear inside!" _

"_You got that right lil' sis!" _

"_Speaking of brothers, where's Edward?" Rose asked Alice. _

"_Right here," I could have fainted after I heard a velvety voice behind me. I turned around and was met by a pair of the greenest eyes I've ever seen, they shone like emeralds. "Edward Cullen, and you are . . . ?" He asked me. "Um . . . I'm I-Isabella Swan, but p-please c-call me B-Bella" I managed to stutter out for him. He smiled at me, a smile that could have melted me on the spot. It was slightly crooked but incredibly cute. _

"_Bella . . . I see your name fits you perfectly. Beautiful," he murmured as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I immediately blushed a nice shade of crimson. _

"_Well," Alice's enthusiastic voice broke through my thoughts. "Now that introductions are over, let's have dinner!" _

_And that was the beginning of my friendship with the Cullens and the Hales _

**So, how'd you like it? Please review ******** I PROMISE I shall update more often! It's Christmas! :) **


	4. And Then I Met Bella

**Hi everyone! I'm back! :) see? An earlier update, as promised.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. Stephenie Meyer owns ALL of the wonderful characters here. I just mess around with them **

_Previously . . . _

"_Edward Cullen, and you are . . . ?" He asked me._

"_Um . . . I'm I-Isabella Swan, but p-please c-call me B-Bella"_

"_Well," Alice's enthusiastic voice broke through my thoughts. "Now that introductions are over, let's have dinner!" _

_And that was the beginning of my friendship with the Cullens and the Hales _

I snapped out of my incessant reminiscing and I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took my time as the warm water soothed my tired muscled and slowly woke me up.

Leave it to Alice to wake me up at practically the crack of dawn.

I dressed in a manner that Alice would approve. I wore a long gray shirt that reached mid-thigh and hugged my curves exactly and black skinny jeans with it. I finished the look with a thick white belt. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. Alice would be proud. I put my hair up in a ponytail, grabbed my phone and purse and headed to the lobby.

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep.

Every time I close my eyes, I see _her. _She looks beautiful and absolutely stunning.

I just can't seem to get Bella out of my mind for the past 2 weeks.

Maybe I'll see if she's in Marié Ecila right now. Or would that seem too desperate?

_It's been 2 weeks! _My thoughts chastised me. _I don't think she'd mind. Plus, I think Alice wanted to set you both up. It's about time you made a move. _

It's right! Wait, no, I'M right! I'm going to get over there!

Wouldn't it seem too sudden? What if she's not there? What's my excuse?

_You're visiting your sister! NOW GO!!!!!_

**BPOV **

I hailed a taxi and headed for the studio. I wonder what there is to do today. After my recent success (thanks to Alice) my life has been a big turnaround. No more cramped apartment, no more blotchy skin after a hot day of selling in Central Park and most of all, no more uncomfortable life like when I was in . . .

_No Bella don't, don't go there. _

I laid my head back against the seat, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Before I knew it, I was there.

I entered the glass doors and headed to the main studio. _It feels good to work here, it's so cosmopolitan and all. _

"Ali? You there?" I called out as I entered the room.

"Back here, Bella!" I heard a faint voice reply from behind the stage.

I walked to the back and saw Alice sitting at her desk sketching something. _This is probably what I have to make accessories for. _

"So, what's up? What do you need me to do?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, look at this," she replied as she showed me an adorable trench coat with a thin line of fur as lining for the collar. It looked absolutely stunning; it was simple yet elegant.

"Wow Alice, that's so . . . wow," was all I could say

"I know right? So, this is what you have to make jewelry for. I just need the basic sketch then we can talk it over with Rose since she also PRs and is probably in with public opinions and we'll make the needed adjustments." She walked away as I walked to my desk next to her and pulled out a clean sheet of paper and a pencil.

I was in my own little world as I sketched as simple and winter-appropriate necklace. I was suddenly snapped out of my thought when I heard Alice's high-pitched squeal. _Must be Jasper . . . _I thought. Then I went back to my sketching.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice say. Ugh, anymore of these disruptions I'll be seriously annoyed. I put down my pencil as I looked up and my eyes locked with a pair of intense green ones.

Edward's eyes.

"Uh, um . . . hello Edward!" I greeted him. I tried my best to sound casual and keep my blush to myself, but, as always, it came out, a tinge of pink on my cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd swing by and drop some coffee off for you and Alice"

"Oh, well, thank you," I said as he handed me a cup of coffee. "Really, thank you, I missed my caffeine fix this morning when Alice practically woke me up at the crack of dawn," I said with a light laugh. He laughed along too.

"Well, that's Alice for you"

"Yeah I guess. Wait, how'd you know I'd even be here?"

"Aren't you here every day?" he asked me his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"Well, not every single day. I guess today is just one of _those _days," I replied with a smile.

"Oh, it must be my lucky day then," he told me, giving me a crooked smile that made my heart melt. We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time when suddenly, Alice burst into the room, ruining the moment, seemingly more hyper than she was before Edward arrived. _Huh. Must be the caffeine. _

"Hi guys! How're you doing there? Are you finished with the sketch Bella? Oh, and thanks for the coffee again Edward!" she managed to say in one breath as she grabbed some colored pencils and skipped out of the room, leaving Edward and I alone. Again.

The silence was awkward to say the least. I was sitting in my desk with a greek god Adonis standing nearby. I might as well make some conversation.

"So . . . ," I started off awkwardly. "How are things?" I asked him. I didn't really know much about him but this seemed to be a generic question.

"Oh, things are fine. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you these past few days but the hospital was quite demanding now that the cold's arrived. Lots of people getting sick you know," he replied.

_He's sorry he's not been able to see me?_

_Does that mean he _wanted _to see me?  
_

_OH MY GOD. He did. Didn't he?_

_OH MY GOD. He's a doctor._

_OH MY GOD. I better stop, I'm going to start hyperventilating. Keep casual Bells! GET A GRIP! _

"Oh, uh, wow, so you're a doctor?" was my stuttered reply. _Smooth, Bella. _

"Yeah, I am. I think I've been spreading myself to thin these days though and I guess my co-workers think so too and that is why I'm on a week of paid leave"

**EPOV**

I'd never really thought I'd see her here in the first place. But now that I did, I think I can spend a week of paid leave hanging around here.

Well, it was my intent to bring coffee for _her _but just in case, I was prepared with a number of excuses in case she _wasn't _there:

_Number one: Oh, this other one's for me._

_Number two: I bought coffee for Rose too. _

And in case Rose _and _Bella were there (and thankfully only Bella was there) I still prepared an excuse for that: _Alice, you're hyper enough. No need to give you caffeine to make you last longer than the Energizer Bunny. _

Yep, I was that unsure.

Though, I've never been so unsure before. Before I met Bella, I was said to be a really smooth operator. I had my fair share of dates and had a reasonable number of girlfriends (two) I think that's enough to say I'm not a playboy but not a prude either.

And then I met Bella.

**Well there's chapter four for you guys! Please read and review! If you do, I'll give you a peek of chapter 5 where Bella and Edward get to know each other a little better. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. I said TRY **** And then you can read my other story: Can I Have This Dance? **

**I'll update soon and by the way, advance Merry Christmas you guys! More of, Merry Christmas -- Eve! **


	5. Lunch Date?

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 5 of Little Trinkets! (Quick huh?) I thought I'd upload it before the new year for all of you people.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never can, never will.**

**Wait! Maybe I CAN!!!! **

_**. . . yeah, in your DREAMS!!!!**_

**DARN IT!!!!!**

**This may change POVs a lot, but please bear with me. It's like those movie sequences you know? Where the camera jumps from one character to another. **

_Previously . . . _

**EPOV**

_I've never been so unsure before. Before I met Bella, I was said to be a really smooth operator. I had my fair share of dates and had a reasonable number of girlfriends (two) I think that's enough to say I'm not a playboy but not a prude either._

_And then I met Bella. _

_It's now or never Edward, GET A GRIP. Ask her out, I'm sure she won't mind. I mean, you DO want to get to know her better, don't you? And she's there, sitting in front of you with a smile on her pretty face looking all friendly. _

I should ask her out. Or maybe not, or—

_JUST DO IT!!!!!!_

Alright, alright, asking her out in 3 . . . 2. . –

"Edward?" I heard Bella say. My name sounded wonderful from the lips of this beautiful angel. Then I immediately realized that I was just _standing _there looking like an idiot. I better get on with it.

**BPOV**

I said Edward's name, hoping to pull him out of whatever trance he currently seems to be in. But then, I was actually having second thoughts on calling his attention, I mean, it does give me extra time to ogle.

But then, I guess it's better that I actually _talk _to the person rather than _look _at him, though he could replace that statue of Adonis in the museum _any day. _

Then I finally heard that velvety voice reply: "Oh, uh, sorry there Bella. I was just deep in thought about something." I looked up at him and saw a light pink tinge on his cheeks.

Finally! Something to open a conversation with! "Mind telling me what it was about?" I asked him as I propped my chin up on the table with my free arm. _Whoa Bells, where'd _that _confidence come from? _

"Actually, I was about to tell you what it was about," he replied, his eyes smoldering as he looked down at me before grabbing the empty chair in front of my desk and sitting on it.

"I was going to ask you out to lunch," was all he said.

"Really? Why? Any special occasion I should know about? And what about Alice?" I asked him

"She told me that Jasper called her and she's taking the rest of the afternoon off. And since you're here, I thought that you'd make perfect company for lunch. The truth is, in the very few times I've been with you, I realized that I like being in your company Bella, and I would like to get to know you better."

**EPOV**

I looked at her after my VERY spontaneous I-have-absolutely-no-idea-where-that-came-from speech about asking Bella out. I watched when she ducked her head down as that beautiful crimson blush covered her cheeks and as she thought over what I just told her.

Finally, she looked back at me.

"Sure Edward. I'd love to go to lunch with you," she replied with a smile. And I gave her my crooked one in reply, after finally releasing that breath that I didn't realize I was holding until now.

"Ok, what time will you be out?"

"I don't know, probably after the first sketches are finalized, so maybe about, noon?"

"Alright, and, uh," _this part's going to be difficult. "_Can I have your number? I mean, you know, in case it's any later or earlier or anything?"

She just giggled and it was like music to my ears. "Sure, hand me your phone." I gave her my phone as she handed me her Sidekick, I put in my number and returned it to her.

_Ok, you can do this! _"See you later! It's a date!" I said as I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

_YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_

I was so close to doing a happy dance right then and there. _Yeah, I still got it, the confidence is STILL there. Good, I thought I lost it._

**BPOV**

After he kissed me on the cheek, I immediately felt the instinctive reaction of them flaring up. I touched the spot on my cheek where he had kissed me. And whoop-dee-doo, just as Alice enters the room. I immediately dropped my hand.

She looked back at the door to see the small form of her retreating brother and then to a blushing me and raised her eyebrows. Then suddenly, her lips formed a smirk.

"What are you blushing about?" she asked me in a sing-song voice.

"Huh? Me? Oh nothing! It just happens, ALL THE TIME" I said, brushing her question off, hoping she didn't connect the events to what just happened.

Her eyes widened once she figured out the answer to her own question.

"You like my brother," was all she said. It wasn't even a question.

"What? No I don't!! He just seems really nice and all—"

Alice gave me a pointed look, I slumped my shoulders. "Yes, I like your brother," I sighed.

"That's . . . GREAT!!!" she suddenly started jumping up and down, squealing and ran over to hug me. "I am so HAPPY for you! You'll make such a cute couple and I can get you two together, and we can go on double dates and you could get married and—"

"ALICE!!!! SLOW DOWN!"

"What? Why?" she asked me, confusion on her face as she pulled away.

"I'm just coming to terms with myself that I like your brother. He is taking me out to lunch since you're taking the afternoon off. Please don't launch into talks about dates and wedding plans."

"I was just saying," she replied. "WAIT! Did you say he ASKED YOU OUT TO LUNCH!?!" she asked, her eyes even _wider _than before. _Uh oh. _

"Uh . . . yeah?" I replied timidly.

She suddenly had that weird, _determined _look on her face, like the one she gets when she sees a pair of shoes on sale and another woman's about to buy it. _Uh oh-er. _

"We have to fix you up!" she suddenly yelled, her arms flailing around in the air as she ran to her desk, pulling me along with her and grabbed her make-up bag. She dragged me to the dressing room at the back full of mirrors and other beauty implements. _Damn, why did this place even _have _a dressing room? _I voice out my thoughts.

"Silly Bella, this is a _fashion design studio _of course we have dressing rooms for models, and now that I think about it, I can now officially use it for _Bella Barbie _office sessions!" she replied, clapping her hands eagerly. _Ugh, I just _had _to say something didn't I?_

After about an hour, Alice put some light (thankfully) make-up on me, making my eyes look brighter but not too made-up. She also fixed my hair, putting it in loose waves and arranged it neatly on my shoulders.

Alice checked her watch, "Ok Bella, it's now 11:15. Jazzy will be here by 11:30 and you said Edward will come by at noon. Is it okay with you if I leave earlier? Or do you want to call Edward so he'd be here too?"

"NO!" I replied. I immediately composed myself. "I mean, it's fine! No problem, I can wait."

"Alright! I'll just pack-up my stuff. I'll meet you back home tonight alright? Have fun on your date!" she said as she waved her fingers at me as she walked out of the dressing room.

"It's not a date!" I yelled back at her.

She peeked back in and rolled her eyes. "Bella, of course it's a date! He said so didn't he?" she left me again, her face with that mischievous smile.

I sighed. _Is this really a date? Of course it's a date! He said he wanted to get to know me better right? Isn't that like translated into: wanna go on a date with me? And he did say "it's a date!" _

_Yes, it's a date. And not one I intend on forgetting, that's for sure. I am not ruining it with my klutziness!!!!_

Just after my self-empowering speech, Alice peeked in through the door.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd still be here," she said smirking. "Want to look extra gorgeous for my brother, Bella?"

"No! I was just thinking—"

"Of my brother," Alice smirked again.

"No! Stop it!"

"Fine!" She replied laughing. "I was just here to say good-bye since Jasper's here! Have fun on your date with Edward!" she said walking out again.

I faintly heard Jasper say "She's going on a date with Edward?" before their voices faded away.

I closed the door and leaned against it as I slowly slid to the floor. I closed my eyes, I was so freaking nervous. What if I mess up? A slip of tongue? What if I say something stupid . . . or _do _something stupid.

_No, not likely, more like, do something _EMBARRASSING.

_Yep, that sounds better._

"Bella? Bella, are you there?" I heard a voice say. It was faint, slightly muffled by the door between us, but I knew that velvety voice anyway. It was _him. Oh no, it's date time. _

_Yes, I have processed the fact that this is a date. _

_A date_

_Ok, deep breaths, focus. DON'T MESS UP!_

I got out of the dressing room and met Edward by the door. "Hey Edward! Sorry, I just heard you come in, I was just in there, fixing . . . stuff." I said with a smile. _Smooth Bella, hear the sarcasm!?_

"Oh, great. I thought for a second there that you cancelled on me." He said with that adorable crooked smile. _I could SO get used to that. _

"So, ready for lunch?" he asked me.

"Yeah! Let me just get my bag" I grabbed my bag as I looped my arm through the one he offered me and we stepped out of the studio. He led me to his car, it was a silver Volvo. _Nice._

"You own a Volvo?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's kind of like my baby you know, I hope you don't find that bit of information too weird."

"Nah, all guys love their cars. Plus, I'm sure I could use that little piece of information against you," I replied with a playful smile.

"Oh really Ms. Swan?" he retorted with a mischievous grin. "Just how do you plan on using it?"

"Hmmm. . . I'll have to get back to you on that Mr. Cullen, but don't worry, I'll find a way . . . "

"Then I suppose I'll just have to get an equally useful tidbit about you then, don't you think?" He asked me, his emerald eyes smoldering. I was dazed. _No, I was DAZZLED._

"Uh . . . yeah," I replied, blinking as I tried to get back to my proper thinking state. He let out a small chuckle.

"Well, let's get going then," he said as he opened the passenger door for me and soon we were driving around downtown.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"To this little Italian restaurant down the street,"

"Ooh, I love Italian."

"That's good to know then, and the weird thing was, I immediately thought about you when I passed by it, it has your name on it, it's called _La Bella Italia._" he replied as I blushed.

"Your blush is beautiful"

"Thanks," I replied, as I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

After a few moments of comfortable, companionable silence, he spoke "We're here"

I looked up to see a quaint little restaurant that indeed, did have my name on it. He opened the door for me once again as I took his arm and we walked inside.

"Edward!" a short lady, probably in her late forties, approached Edward, kissing both his cheeks. She looked so motherly. "It's nice to see you again! And who is this beautiful lady?" she asked him with a beautiful Italian accent.

"Margaret, it's nice to see you again as well. And this beautiful lady over here, is Bella." He replied looking at me as he said my name with a smile that made my heart melt. "Bella, this is Margaret, the owner of this restaurant together with her husband Marco"

"Ah Bella, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," she replied with a knowing smile as she looked between Edward and me. I blushed again.

"Is Marco there?" he asked her.

"Yes, he is, but, he's in the kitchen, cooking, as usual. Have a seat! I'll be right with you!" she said as she led us to a nice table by the corner of the restaurant next to a beautiful vine trellis. It had a perfect view of the mini fountain in the middle of the restaurant.

He pulled out my chair and let me sit before sitting down on his own. _Always the gentleman, I could get used to this._

"So what will you have?" Margaret said as she handed us our menus. I looked over mine and immediately found what I wanted.

"Um . . . I'll have the chicken parmesan," I told her. Suddenly, she and Edward looked at me with smiles on their faces. _Ok?_

"What?" I asked them.

Edward chuckled. "Nothing, it's just that, chicken parmesan's what I _always _order. What a coincidence!"

"Yes, a coincidence it is," Margaret replied looking at us again with an unfathomable gleam in her eyes. "What will you have to drink?"

"Water," Edward and I said at the same time. Margaret smiled even wider and Edward chuckled again.

"Alright then, I'll be right back with your food in a few minutes."

After Margaret left, Edward faced me once more and spoke. "So Bella, how about we play a little game of 20 questions to get to know more about each other then, hm?"

"Isn't that a little childish?"

"Hey, it's either that or Truth or Dare and I don't think you'll be up for Truth or Dare right now."

"You're right, so how will we go about it?"

"How about, I ask a question and we both answer and then you ask a question and we do the same?"

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

"Ok, let's start"

Through the course of the meal, I learned several things about Edward like his hopes and dreams and some silly hobbies of his like playing pranks on people with Emmett. _And I thought he wasn't that kind of guy. _I found some childhood stories highly entertaining and such. He on the other hand, learned some things about me like the fact that I secretly wanted to become an author, which wasn't so secret since I _did _have a degree in literature from college.

**EPOV**

"You want to become an author?" I asked her, intrigued. _She is like no other girl I've met before. She's brilliant. _

"Yeah," she replied, blushing.

"Why are you blushing? It's nothing to be ashamed of," I said, consoling her.

"It is when your first manuscript is completely handwritten"

"Handwritten?" I was confused. "Why didn't you use a computer?"

"I didn't have one," she admitted shyly. "Actually, I still don't, so I'm saving up for one. I don't think Alice has ever told you this, but when she met me, I was just a street merchant in Central Park selling handmade bracelets."

"Oh?" _Yep, she _is _incredible, so resourceful and hardworking. _

"Yeah, but I wasn't always like this," she admitted to me.

"You weren't?"

"Nope, once, I was like you and your family. Big house, great life without a care in the world,"

"What happened?" Now I was really curious about this girl. She's no ordinary girl, I know that. She's sweet with just that hint of mystery. _A mystery I was about to unfold. _

"It all ended on the day it all came crashing down," she said with her head bowed low. She looked so sad.

_What could have possibly happened?_

**Sorry guys but I just HAD to end it there! I know, I'm mean right? But at least that gives you something to look forward to! Please, please, please!!! REVIEW! It's my longest chapter you know! 6 pages long (but the font size is 8) **


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. **

**Due to the overwhelming response, here it is! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! (And getting mad at me for! And—cue the tomato throwing crowd with torches and pitchforks--ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'll stop so you can get on with it!! Geez.) **

_Previously . . . _

"_Once, I was like you and your family. Big house, great life without a care in the world,"_

"_What happened?" Now I was really curious about this girl. She's no ordinary girl, I know that. She's sweet with just that hint of mystery. A mystery I was about to unfold. _

"_It all ended on the day it all came crashing down," she said with her head bowed low. She looked so sad._

_What could have possibly happened?_

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for the briefest of moments in a feeble attempt to collect myself. _I wasn't going to cry again. Not in front of him. It's too embarrassing; he might think I'm some weird wacko who just suddenly confesses a deep secret to someone she barely knows. But I feel sure about him._

_I trust him. _

Alice was very accepting to this, so I don't think it will make much of a difference when I tell him. He _is _her brother.

I remember that she said it didn't change the way she looked at me. She still sees me as the same person, only stronger and better.

Ok, I'm fine now.

**EPOV**

_What could she possibly want to tell me? _I wondered as I watched her take deep breaths.

_What if she killed someone!?_

_**NO YOU IDIOT! DOES SHE **_**LOOK **_**LIKE SOMEONE WHO COULD KILL A PERSON!?**_

_Well, looks _are _deceiving._

_**Shut Up! **_

Before I could continue my internal debate, she spoke: "Have you ever heard of Swan Solutions Incorporated?" she asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I did, it used to be one of the most famous business firms ever, specializing in Public Relations and advertising, hence the name "Swan Solutions" which really meant "Swan Marketing Solutions". All their ideas were hits, here and abroad; I used to hear that a lot from my dad. That was all before the company CEO, Charlie Swan went missing. The company went down and closed. They never found him. He had a family, but no one knew what happened to them. Some say he was with his wife when he went missing. It was never revealed or even discovered, whatever happened to them.

"What do you know of it?"

I relayed to her my previous thoughts when she asked me about the company. She looked down and blinked rapidly when I mentioned that they never found Charlie Swan. "What's wrong?"

She looked away, distant. "Charlie Swan was my father," she said as a single tear escaped her eye, she brushed it off and looked back at me, her brown eyes were deep pools that held endless hurt and a story to be told. It didn't escape my attention that she said _was my father _as opposed to _is. Did he die?_

My questions were to be answered all at once, before I knew it, she launched into her tale.

"I was born into a loving family, with the best parents anyone could ask for. Even though my dad may be some famous CEO, he always made time for me and my mother. He would take weekends off and he never came home late unless it was _really _important. We were his world. But he also had his company. Right then, my life was perfect," she stopped and took another deep breath. I watched her with curious eyes.

"That was, until my parents were asked to go to a convention in Europe. They would be gone for two weeks and they took the family jet. During the two weeks, I only received a few calls from my parents and after it was over, I was puzzled as to why they weren't back yet. I tried to call but no one answered, I asked the airport and they said they would send someone to investigate. I was fifteen back then," she seemed to be having a hard time telling me all this. I leaned forward and took her hand, lightly squeezing it.

"It's okay if you don't tell me," I told her gently.

"No, I _want _to"

**BPOV**

I was relieved, that Edward could be so understanding. He was perfect.

"They called me back a few days after, seeing the jet crashed somewhere in the ocean. Their bodies were never found but they were pronounced dead. No one could survive the current of the area where the plane landed," I tried to keep my tears at bay. _I won't cry!_

"I was an orphan then already, so a social worker found some of my closest living relatives to stay with me. I was put in the care of my Aunt Meghan, she was a widow, so she was always bitter to me but she loved my cousin Jessica more than anything. My life basically became hell from then. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere but school and I had a strict curfew, 8:30. I had no fun, I lost my friends and I was a loser," I couldn't help it, my tears were flowing freely now that I went back to my disappointment of a life. I felt Edward let go of my hand. I knew he'd leave. He'd think I'm weird, that I _am _a loser.

But suddenly, I felt someone next to me, Edward was there, and he put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest as I cried.

"It's okay Bella, you're fine now. You're doing great with your life," he said soothingly into my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I couldn't help it, I blushed. I pulled away and continued my story. He had to hear all of it if he really wanted to know me.

"Do you want to know how I ended up being a merchant in New York instead of flourishing as a writer?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes, his eyes smoldering as he whispered: "Only if you want to tell me"

"I do. During my restless nights, all I had was the huge bead collection my mother gave me. Ever since I was really young, I loved beading. I always got a new set every year for my birthday or Christmas. I never used it though, I wanted to save it. When I turned eighteen, I gathered all my meager savings, I couldn't touch my inheritance until I was twenty-one, and even then, I never got it because apparently my aunt said that I was gone and it was passed on to them instead. I studied hard and got into NYU; I took a literature major and graduated with honors. I had enough money for a small apartment. It was my own but it was quite cramped, but I was happy because things could've turned out worse," I sighed. I was quite happy even now, because I was in his arms. He was great and really understanding. He knew just what to say and when not to say anything at all.

**EPOV**

I really admired Bella. She was so strong and resourceful. She was smart and witty and wonderful in every way. I wanted to get to know her even more, stay with her each day and make her smile that wonderful smile that makes my day.

I stroked her hair gently as I rubbed soothing circles in her back. I knew it was very hard for her to admit it to me. And all too soon, I felt her pull away.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "I'm sorry Edward, I ruined your shirt, don't worry, I'll wash it"

"Nonsense Bella, if I didn't want my shirt ruined I wouldn't have come near you in the first place. And it's completely fine. Thank you for being honest with me," I told her with a smile.

"I wanted to be honest with you, you said you wanted to get to know me, so here I am, the real me. I actually told Alice this before. I'm surprised she didn't tell you"

"Well, even my sister knows how to keep a secret," I said as she giggled softly.

"It's good to see you smile," I told her. "It makes you look even more beautiful.

"Thank you," she replied as she blushed.

We finished our meal and I asked for the bill. I saw Bella reaching into her purse.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my wallet, you know, to pay for the food?" she replied to me in a tone that could've just ended with 'Duh'.

"Oh no you don't, I invited you out so I'm paying"

"But—"

"No buts," I replied giving her a look. She sighed and relented. I raised my eyebrow at her; she kept her wallet again, but not before I heard her softly murmur 'Just wait, I'll find a way to pay you back'

We exited the restaurant; I felt her shivering and turned to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine, a little ch-ch-chilly th-th-though," she stuttered out. I looked up, it was starting to snow. _Already? _

I tugged on her arm pulling her quickly to my car. Once I got her in, I turned on the heaters. "Where are we going?" she asked me.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk with me, but since it's too cold to do any outdoor activities and the studio is locked, how about we go to my place?" I asked her. I looked at her with hopeful eyes. _Please say yes, PLEASE SAY YES! _

**And that concludes chapter 6 of Little Trinkets! Next update is going to be after a few days. I've spoiled you guys too much already! Happy New Year everyone! **


	7. Out

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. **

**Hello everyone! First of all, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing on my story ******** and for giving me a reason to update every so often. **

**Ok, now get reading. **

_Previously . . . _

_I tugged on her arm pulling her quickly to my car. Once I got her in, I turned on the heaters. "Where are we going?" she asked me. _

"_I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk with me, but since it's too cold to do any outdoor activities and the studio is locked, how about we go to my place?" I asked her. I looked at her with hopeful eyes. _

_Please say yes, PLEASE SAY YES! _

**EPOV**

After an immeasurable amount of silence (or maybe it's just me because I looked away afterwards) I heard her speak: "I don't think that's such a good idea"

I whipped my head around and looked at her again "What?"

She cocked her head to the side, "I said I think that's a great idea. It's too cold and I'll probably die from boredom there anyway" she said laughing. I managed to choke out a laugh too. _I must've been too nervous I actually _imagined _seeing her rejecting me. What a laugh._

We drove in a comfortable silence to the condo where I stay in. I noticed the snow falling down harder. _It was only a matter of time before it became a blizzard._ I gave the valet the keys as we headed into the lobby. We entered the elevator and I pressed the button heading for the penthouse.

We got out of the elevator, walking slowly along the hallway as I glanced every now and again at Bella who still looked beautiful, even more so now, with her face in awe. I led her to the door and took my key out from under the flowerpot next to my door. She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"What?"

"Seriously, the key under the flowerpot, Edward? That's really creative"

"It was the only thing I could think of!" she laughed at that.

"Really? So that means if I went here, I would easily find the key!"

"What if I _wanted _you to find the key?" I asked her as I stepped nearer to her. She blushed and looked away. I chuckled. She was so beautiful when she did that.

**BPOV**

Before we entered his place, I was momentarily dazzled. After that incident with the key, I'm starting to have hope that he really does like me. He didn't run away like I expected him to after I told him my disappointing life story and after that key thing again, well . . . let's just say I don't think it's only me who has those weird feelings.

Edward opened the door and I was once again in awe as I saw where he lived. The penthouse was HUGE! It had floor to ceiling windows, part of which were covered with beautiful Venetian blinds. I could see the breathtaking city view from the uncovered windows. I saw his living room; it had a very modern feel to it, yet still quite cozy. He had a very state-of-the-art entertainment system. His kitchen was magnificent, marble and wood. All in all, it looked very masculine with a hint of femininity. _Did a past girlfriend help him decorate? _The thought made my stomach churn. I felt . . . jealous? _Wow, that's new. _

As if reading my thoughts, Edward spoke: "My mother helped me decorate it. She's an interior designer"

I smiled "Well, she has very good taste," I replied.

"Would you like some tea? It's getting quite cold outside and you were shivering awhile ago," he asked me as he headed for the kitchen.

"Yes please," I replied.

"By the way, please sit down" he told me. I looked at the couch, hesitating. I wouldn't want my plainness to ruin it. I looked at Edward; he was looking at me, giving me a look that told me to sit. So I did. _I couldn't deny him anything. _

A moment later, he sat on the couch, handing me a cup of tea that just smelled heavenly. I took sip as I felt it warm me up slowly and I looked at him. He was watching me, his tea on the coffee table.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "You just look very beautiful. I blushed. "Thanks"

He turned on the TV in front of us and whatever show was on was just interrupted by a news break.

_Good afternoon would like to report that as of now, an unpredicted blizzard is in the vicinity. We advise everyone in the city of New York to stay indoors where it is warm. All roads are closed due to the quick build-up of snow. It is currently 12 inches thick so please be careful. Authorities are still unsure as to how long it will take to fix this situation due to the strong, cold winds. Please stay tuned for more announcements. _

Edward and I looked at each other and we ran to the window. It indeed was snowing outside. White flakes of snow were falling rapidly to the ground and you couldn't see the roads anymore, only strips of white. The windows were also fogged up. I felt Edward look at me.

"Bella? Do you mind staying here for the meantime? Possibly for the night? I'll feel guilty if I take you home and you'll be alone at a time like this" he asked me, concern painting his features. I was touched.

"If it's okay with you, then I will. I don't want you completely unsettled while I'm gone." I replied smiling.

**EPOV**

I exhaled after Bella agreed to stay.

Wait, she AGREED to STAY!

I felt like doing my happy dance again. I snuck a look at Bella who was back on the couch sipping tea. _Or maybe not, unless I want her to think I'm a complete nutcase. _

I walked back towards her and sat down. "So, what do you want to do while we're here?" I asked her. "We have about 4 hours to kill before dinner," I told her. She looked down, deep in thought.

"Is it okay if we watch a movie?" she asked me.

"Of course," I replied. And just as I did, the power went out. _Shit. _

Bella laughed "I guess anything involving things with sockets are out for now" she said to me with a smile. "I think they really turned out the power on purpose." I could still see her even though there weren't any lights; the blinding white snow outside seemed to act as a sort of light that filtered through my high windows. She seemed so happy and positive through all this.

"You wanna play a board game instead?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she said happily. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Follow me," I replied as I held her hand. I felt the sparks course through my whole body but I tried to ignore it. _You don't want to make a fool of yourself now. _

I reached the closet in my room where Alice kept all the board games. _"You never know when you'll need it," _she said. _And I definitely needed it. Either that or we die of boredom. _

"So, see anything you like?" I asked her.

**BPOV**

"See anything you like?" he asked me. _Oh yeah, I do, right in front of me, YOU. _I shook my head and looked up at the array of board games.

"You own all of these?"

"No, most are Alice's but she likes keeping them here."

"Oh," was my intelligent reply as I looked up at the assortment of games on the shelf. There was Monopoly, The Game of Life, Clue, Scrabble and a lot of other games I've never heard of.

"Why don't we play the Game of Life, is that okay?" I asked him.

"Whatever you choose is fine. I've played them all before and I find them equally entertaining." He replied. He pulled the game out of the shelf and we headed back to the living room by the window, where there was light; I set-up the game while Edward prepared flashlights and candles for when it gets dark later. He sat down in across from me as we started the game, joking about the game spaces that our cars land on. And as fitting, I landed on the space that said: Publish an award winning novel.

"Bella, did you ever think of publishing your book once you finished it?" Edward asked me.

"I never thought of it before since all I could think about was actually _finishing _it in the first place. It's not very easy to make a handwritten novel nowadays. But when I think about it, it's almost finished, but I'm not sure because I don't think it's good enough." I replied as I looked down and blushed.

"May I see it sometime?"

That caught me off-guard. Why'd he want to see it? It's crap. "Uh . . . I guess. But let me tell you, it's not any good."

"Let me be the judge of that," he told me with a crooked grin. We spent the afternoon playing games and talking about of lives, our hopes and dreams and just everything under the sun. I could talk to Edward freely, I realized. It wasn't as awkward as I thought and he was a great guy. Soon, the time came for dinner and we made sandwiches. Edward lit candles on the table as we ate and we laughed and talked some more. After cleaning up, I was feeling considerably tired since I woke up really early this morning. Edward seemed to notice.

"Are you tired?" he asked me.

I yawned. "Yeah, kind of, I got up really early this morning. I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry about me." I said as I walked toward it. Edward pulled me back, an incredulous expression on his face. I couldn't focus though; all I could focus on were the sparks I felt on my arm.

"You don't actually think I'll let you sleep on the couch, do you? And in that?" he said, pointing to my outfit.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I just think it's hardly comfortable. You can borrow something if you like," he asked me, sounding unsure.

"Sure, thanks." He entered the room and came back carrying a shirt of his and some shorts that looked to feminine to be his.

"Are those shorts yours?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Oh these? Of course not, they're Alice's. Before she moved in with Jasper, she used to stay over here a lot and with her love of fashion, she has her own little closet here too. I just didn't think any of her shirts will fit you, so here's the smallest one I own."

I took them from him, "Thank you"

"You can change in the bedroom," he said. I went in and changed, using the faint light from the flashlight and from the moon outside. From what I could see, there was this huge shelf filled with . . . CDs? And a king sized bed with black and gold beddings. The walls were off-white and there was a black and gold daybed by the window. I heard Edward knock. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I am. You can come in now." He came in wearing pajama pants, nothing else. I saw the chiseled planes on his chest. _I think I'm about to drool._

"Are you alright with me being half naked? I can wear a shirt you know"

I snapped out of my Edward-induced haze. "No!" I said a little too loudly. I cleared my throat, "I mean, it's fine. It's your house so go with whatever you're comfortable with. Now I'll just go off to the couch," I said as I tried to walk past him. He grabbed my arm again. Sparks, sparks, sparks.

"Oh no you don't, you're the guest, so you're staying in the room"

"Fine, I'll sleep on the daybed."

"No, you'll sleep on the BED, bed." He replied firmly.

"What about you?"

"_I'll _take the daybed"

"It's your house"

"You're the guest"

"How about we just compromise?"

"What kind?"

I was nervous about this proposition, but if we were ever going to get some sleep, I had to do this, for both of us. "Well . . . "I started, nervous. "The bed's pretty big, and I'm sure it can fit both of us. And I trust you not to do anything funny, so if you're okay with it, then let's just _share _the bed."

"Alright then," he said as he walked toward the bed. _Good thing he likes the left side, I prefer the right. _I got in after him and we lay down, facing away from each other. It was only slightly awkward since we didn't know what to do with ourselves. But the pillows and the shirt smelled just like him, and soon, I drifted to sleep, awkwardness forgotten.

_Faces and pictures flashed through my mind._

_Charlie, Renée, my old house, Aunt Meghan and Jessica (I mentally cringed) and everything hard I went through. Being at the memorial, staring at my parent's empty graves, their bodies never to be found . . . _

I snapped my eyes open. There wasn't any electricity yet and it was cold, but surprisingly, I didn't feel cold. The arms wrapped around me kept me warm.

_Wait, arms?_

I looked to my left to see Edward, sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful, his face the epitome of calm and I was just so tempted to brush that stray lock of hair from his forehead.

_Just _so _tempted._

_But no._

I got up slowly, unwrapping myself from his tight hold and I went to the daybed. I got a blanket to wrap around my shoulders and I stared out of the window, remembering the nightmare. Every time I had it, I woke up in tears. I only have it after I tell someone, after it goes out of the closet I buried it in long ago. I felt cold, like the snow outside. I could feel my eyes warming up, tears ready to fall. I just closed my eyes and let them fall. It was the only way. I was disappointed about my life before all this and I don't think it's ever going to go away. I was sad because I missed my parents every day, though I don't let it show. I feel jealous of Edward and Alice, who have parents of their own, of every child in the park who goes on walks with their families.

And what do I have?

Myself.

Now I have Alice, and possibly even Edward. I no longer feel alone in bearing my pain. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I immediately recognized Edward's scent, so I just leaned on his hard chest.

**EPOV**

I woke up sometime during the night, or early morning, I wouldn't know since there was still no power. I felt the place next to me, it was empty. _Where'd Bella go? Did she leave? _I was starting to panic, I was about to get up when I heard silent sniffling. If I weren't completely quiet, I wouldn't have heard it. I looked at the daybed, and there was my Bella. _My Bella, where'd that come from? _

She seemed to be crying. _Should I go to her? _She seemed to need comfort so I got out of bed slowly and walked silently toward her. I wrapped my arms around her carefully, hesitant, but she leaned back, welcoming my company. We sat there for awhile, just looking outside, and then I spoke:

"Bella, are you alright?"

She wiped her tears away, "Yeah, just fine. It happens sometime, when I tell the story of my past. I always get nightmares about my life before. And I start missing my parents again. I feel alone."

I squeezed her tighter, "Don't worry, you're not alone. You have me, and Alice, then there's Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper too. We're here for you"

She looked towards me, her face was so close to mine, all I had to do was lean in to close the distance and kiss her. She seemed to notice this too because she blushed and looked back outside.

"Thanks Edward, it's good to know I'm not alone"

She's not yet ready. She's been through so many things and I respect that. I'll wait an eternity for her.

**APOV**

I got back to the apartment that night with Jasper. We had a great afternoon after it had to be ruined by the stupid blizzard. It was already early morning since we got stranded back at the studio after lunch when it started to snow. We trekked through snow and ice to get back here and I realized there was no power. I kissed Jasper lightly on the lips.

"Hey, I'll be right back okay? I just want to see if Bella got back alright." I grabbed a flashlight from the shelf near the door.

"Sure babe, just get to sleep afterwards, we're both tired."

I went out of our apartment and walked down the hall to Bella's place. I took the key from the secret compartment behind the "Welcome" sign hanging on her door.

"Bella? Bells, are you there?" I walked through her apartment. She didn't respond to my call so she must be asleep. I walked to her room and slowly opened the door. Her bed was made and she wasn't there. I was worried, where is she?

Then I suddenly remembered; I could always call her. I opened my phone but there wasn't any signal due to the blizzard. Frustrated, I left her place. Then, I suddenly remembered, she was with Edward! A smile came to my face. She must've slept over! That's it. I walked back to our apartment with a smile.

"What's got you smiling?"

"Oh nothing! Bella's fine, she's spending the night at Edward's"

He immediately caught on. "Oh, I see now. Well get to sleep. We're both tired and there's no power. So calm yourself down and let's get some sleep."

"Alright," I replied. I changed into shorts and a silk camisole and I crawled in next to Jasper. I felt him kiss my forehead and I fell asleep, the day's exhaustion catching up to me.

**That's chapter 7! Please review and tell me what you think! The updates might come a little longer so I wrote a longer chapter for now. I have school, so expect later updates. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Back On

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**And now presenting . . . chapter 8! Sorry that it took a while, I just had so much to do. But here it is! And THANK YOU for all the support you've given me (especially from the reviews on chapter 7! And we haven't even gotten anywhere interesting . . . yet XD) **

_Previously . . . _

_(EPOV)_

_She looked towards me, her face was so close to mine, all I had to do was lean in to close the distance and kiss her. She seemed to notice this too because she blushed and looked back outside. _

"_Thanks Edward, it's good to know I'm not alone" _

_She's not yet ready. She's been through so many things and I respect that. I'll wait an eternity for her. _

_(APOV)_

"Oh nothing! Bella's fine, she's spending the night at Edward's"

He immediately caught on. "Oh, I see now. Well get to sleep. We're both tired and there's no power. So calm yourself down and let's get some sleep."

"Alright," I replied. I changed into shorts and a silk camisole and I crawled in next to Jasper. I felt him kiss my forehead and I fell asleep, the day's exhaustion catching up to me.

**BPOV**

I fell asleep soon after Edward came up behind me. It wasn't a dreamless sleep, but rather, a sleep full of dreams of my green-eyed Adonis. He was the perfect person, an angel, a god.

_What did he ever see in me? _Now that, I always wonder about, I'm way out of his league. I'm a struggling author and I used to sell in the streets (or rather the park). I'm practically at the bottom of the food chain.

_Is he just feeling sorry for me? _

_**Of course not! How can you think that! You're in his apartment and he **_**almost **_**kissed you. How could he not like you?**_

_I guess you're right . . . _

_**You guess? OF COURSE I'm right! I'm your subconscious, so whether you feel insecure or not, deep down, you really **_**know **_**he likes you. It's just your doubt that's getting in the way. **_

_Alright, I relent. You win. I feel good . . . _

_**Well duh. Why wouldn't you?**_

_Yeah, why wouldn't I? I have every reason to be happy right now. And besides, after all I've been through, I deserve to be happy, don't I?_

_**You got that right! You go girl!**_

I woke up and I felt a warm body next to me. I opened my eyes slowly and came face to face with Edward's chest. _Yum. _

I noticed we were back in bed, I guess Edward must've carried me back here. He's just _that _sweet. I looked up at his perfect face; he was still sleeping. His emerald eyes covered from my view, and a little tuft of tousled bronze hair over his forehead. I brushed it off and he moved slightly, I moved my hand away but he took it in his and he smiled crookedly as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," I greeted him as I blushed as I realized he must have caught me brushing away his hair.

"A good morning it is," I blushed _again. _"How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you. Despite that . . . thing last night, it was alright" I replied.

I could have just lay there and bask in his perfection all day, but, reality had to get in the way. I got up and stretched. I looked across his shoulder, and with a sigh, plopped back down on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Your digital alarm clock, it's electronic right? Well it's not working so that means, no power yet"

"Oh"

"Yeah" After that, I jumped up and looked through his windows. I couldn't even see outside anymore. Everything was covered in snow and the windows were almost completely fogged up.

"I guess it's another day in today!" _Whoa, where'd I get the courage to say that?_

_**It's because you slept with him.**_

_I didn't sleep with him!_

_**Geez! Don't get all defensive on me, I meant it in the most innocent sense of the word. You slept NEXT to him. Better?**_

_Much._

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask from behind me. I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'll make breakfast"

"Okay" I replied as he walked out of the room. I put on one of Alice's small sweaters from Edward's closet and walked out to the living room. I watched Edward as he made us some cold sandwiches. He must have noticed my presence because he spoke: "I'm sorry, this is all that I can't make. You know I'm not that talented around the kitchen and there isn't any power"

"It's alright, let's eat" I said as we both sat down. I looked at him as he ate his sandwich slowly, his mouth opening slightly, biting on it, and his lips pressing together as he chewed, the same lips that _almost _kissed me . . .

_Whoa, hold it right there! _I blinked and composed myself. After breakfast, Edward and I settled to a game of Monopoly until the lights came back on at around noon.

"There's power already! I'm making lunch!" I yelled to Edward as I ran to the kitchen, I was suddenly pulled backwards when two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whoa there, what's the hurry?" Edward asked me, his lips near my ear, I repressed the shudder that went through me as his breath tickled my ear.

I tried to clear my fuzzed up mind as I thought of a reply. "Uh . . . a decent lunch? Something from my unknown culinary expertise that I learned from my mom?"

"You cook?" Ok, now I was offended.

I turned around in his arms and scowled at him. "Hey there buddy, just because I was rich doesn't mean I couldn't cook!"

He hugged me closer. "Sorry, I didn't know. I tend to stereotype people sometimes. That happens when I'm near models and business people all the time with Alice's business and all. Also, there are the patients, and the doctors." He replied.

"Oh? So you're saying you're a stereotype too?"

"Your judgment," was all he said, leaning closer to my face, the intensity of his eyes making me weak in the knees if he weren't holding me up.

"Well, I don't think you're a stereotype. From being with you even just a short while, I learned that you're your own person and you're kind of cryptic, and sort of hard to read sometimes. While I'm an open book," I replied as I sighed.

He leaned _even closer _now, our noses almost touching. "On the contrary Bella, I find you _very _hard to read, and I'm pretty good at reading people. You think I'm able to see your colorful past by just looking at you?" he asked me.

"I guess not"

"Exactly," he replied with a smile. My lips were getting a bit dry from the cold air and all the talking that I instinctively licked them and I watched as Edward's eyes darted from my eyes to my lips, his emerald orbs suddenly turning a shade darker.

I couldn't help but notice our close proximity and how sexy he was with his morning hair (technically afternoon hair, but you get the idea) and I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

He was kissing me.

Oh my god. Edward Cullen was KISSING me.

EDWARD CULLEN was kissing ME!

So as not to seem like a complete retard, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were soft and gentle and he didn't seem rushed. The idea of lunch suddenly disappeared.

Screw lunch, I prefer making out ANY DAY.

**Sooo? What do you think? Sorry I updated late but I guess it's worth it! There's some progress now. Drama to come sooner . . . or later ******


	9. Tell Me

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, so here's an update for all of you! I'd also like to thank the people who take time to review the story as well. **

**I'm actually quite frustrated because I could've posted this sooner if it weren't for the damn split second blackout that caused me to lose the document which had HALF the chapter on it already and auto recovery doesn't seem to be on my side today so there. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, and admitting it is the first step to recovery. I'm healing :))**

_Previously . . . _

_He was kissing me._

_Oh my god. Edward Cullen was KISSING me._

_EDWARD CULLEN was kissing ME!_

_So as not to seem like a complete retard, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were soft and gentle and he didn't seem rushed. The idea of lunch suddenly disappeared._

_Screw lunch, I prefer making out ANY DAY._

**BPOV**

After quite a lengthy make-out session, Edward and I found ourselves in the kitchen, sitting on the counters and discussing the previous snow storm over some pasta that I scrounged up from the meager ingredients in his kitchen.

"You know, that snowstorm was a pain," I told Edward as I remembered the snow slowly taking up the space in the roads like those little "alien things" as Plankton described them on that Spongebob episode I was watching last week. "It was _freezing!"_

He just smiled back at me and kissed my forehead lightly. "I think I'd have to disagree with you on that snowstorm being a pain, Bella," he told me smugly.

_What? Is he normal? I mean, I like him and all and we kissed but doesn't he feel like the rest of the population of New York who thinks that the snowstorm was a pain in the ass too?_

"Why?" I asked him, confused.

"Well," he started, looking directly at me. "If it weren't for the wonderful timing of that snowstorm, you wouldn't be obligated to stay here for the night, and if it weren't for your stay, I wouldn't have gotten to know you better. Just by talking to you, I noticed that trust is a big issue for you. You lost your parents at a young age and you went through a lot, so if it weren't for the trust we were able to build with our friendship, I wouldn't be kissing you right now," he finished.

"But you're not kissing me right now," I replied coyly, raising my eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and leaned a considerably large distance toward me, yet still mere millimeters away from my lips, "I am now," he whispered against them, his cool breath fanning my face before he pressed his lips firmly to mine.

I was experiencing major déjà vu since the thoughts of lunch just suddenly flew out of my head _again _as I responded just as eagerly to his kiss. It was intoxicating, breathtaking (literally, since I could kiss him _all day long _even if I run out of oxygen) and just so . . . wonderful. He makes me feel like a giddy school girl all over again.

_And he is ALL MINE . . .right?_

Speaking of which, I pulled away from him.

_It's now or never_, I told myself.

I need to have a label for this relationship. I don't want to spend my time lying in bed thinking of whether or not Edward and I were _together _together or just plain together.

Edward pulled away too, sensing my slight discomfort. "Is there something wrong Bella?" he asked, cupping my cheek in his hand. I leaned into his touch because I'm _that_ into him.

I looked at him, trying to form coherent sentences in my head that my mouth would actually say. To say I was nervous about this conversation would be the understatement of the year. Several questions popped into my head all of sudden like I was asking questions about a certain novel I just read or something.

_What if he doesn't want me?_

_Am I some sort of fling?_

_Is this thing serious?_

_Where does he want to go with this? _

_Just friends or girlfriend?_

"Edward," I started, hesitant, unsure. "Before we go any further, I would like to know where you stand on this . . . relationship. Um . . . what are we exactly? I need a label," I told him.

He looked at me, confusion on his face. Then he understood what I was saying and he sighed. _Is that a bad thing? _

He held my face in his hands and looked at me square in the eye, _his _eyes smoldering. "Bella, I know you have some trust issues with relationships not because you've been hurt before but because of what you went through and I . . ." he trailed off and sighed again.

_Does he have commitment problems? HE DOESN'T WANT ME, DOES HE?! _

He took a deep breath and continued. "I would really want you to be my girlfriend but I'm letting you call the shots. I'm willing to wait until you're ready but I would really love it if you were to be my girlfriend."

_He doesn't want me!! Wait! Did he say _I would love it if you were my girlfriend?

My eyes widened. He immediately took that as a sign that he said something wrong.

"Bella, I'm sorry I said that, I shouldn't have said that, I understand if you're not ready—"I cut off his explaining with my lips as I kissed him long and deep.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. "Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend," I told him, laughing slightly. He smiled crookedly at me, this time, it looked even brighter than usual, and I knew it was because of me.

He hugged me tightly, "thank you Bella," he whispered against my hair.

**So guys, I'm thinking just a few more chapters, maybe one more and then a few outtakes. I know what you're thinking; I think it goes something like this: "It's too quick! There was hardly any drama!" **

**I know there hardly was any drama BUT I didn't say it was going to be an epilogue right?**

**I'm making a sequel for this, full of drama and what-not, so put me on author alert and be patient. Good art takes time (and effort-on my part). **


	10. It's In The Papers

**Hello all the people of the world, and to YOU since you're reading it :D Sorry for the late update, I was on vacation! **

**This is the last chapter (before the outtakes) for THIS story.**

**The sequel shall follow, so be patient—it's a virtue.**

**And without further ado . . . the recap of chapter 9:**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously . . . _

_He doesn't want me!! Wait! Did he say I would love it if you were my girlfriend? _

_My eyes widened. He immediately took that as a sign that he said something wrong. _

"_Bella, I'm sorry I said that, I shouldn't have said that, I understand if you're not ready—"I cut off his explaining with my lips as I kissed him long and deep. _

_I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. "Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend," I told him, laughing slightly. He smiled crookedly at me, this time, it looked even brighter than usual, and I knew it was because of me._

_He hugged me tightly, "thank you Bella," he whispered against my hair. _

_

* * *

  
_

The next few days were sheer bliss, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought that this would just be the first of many more to come. Even though Edward went back to work at the hospital, he still found ways to make everyday special for me, and to somehow, surprise me.

Edward and I were attending another one of Alice's fashion shows. It was for her Christmas line and it was also the launch for _my _Christmas line, and this came as a surprise since I didn't even think I _had _one. The line is called Christmas Charms since every trinket came in its own adorable crystal-studded case with intricate swirls that's shaped like a Christmas ball. Alice said it "really fit the season".

I leaned back against Edward's arm as Alice took the stage after the models went backstage once more.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she said, greeting the crowd of buyers, viewers and paparazzi. I didn't know what the buzz was about and neither did Edward, when I asked Alice, all she did was throw me a smug smile and a wink—a mischievous wink.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to Marié Ecila for tonight's show. Now, I would like to call Ms Isabella Swan to talk about our new coincided Christmas fashion line," she said looking towards me as the heads of the people in the crowd followed. I blushed a deep scarlet as I got up in the most inconspicuous manner that I could muster in my flushed state.

I joined Alice onstage and she handed me a microphone. Ok, I must start talking now. "Um, good evening everyone! Once again, we would like to thank you all for attending tonight's launching. Our new Christmas line, Christmas Charms, is not only the name of the jewelry line for this Christmas, but also for Alice's new line of Christmas-appropriate clothing. It's a collection of clothes and accessories that are interesting, fun, affordable, flexible and completely perfect for those who want to give them away as gifts. If you would like to start buying and ordering some of the merchandise, please proceed to the Marié Ecila boutique, the exit door is to your left. Thank you everyone, and good evening," I finished with a smile.

I turned to Alice; she was beaming with happiness at our success. She also had that glow about her that only the joy of Christmas planning could bring. She's probably already thinking of the Christmas dinner that we'll have in a few days. It's the 19th today and Alice wanted us to stay overnight at her place for Christmas Eve. She also said that Rose and I will get to meet Emmett, her older brother who'll be coming on the 23rd. apparently, according to Alice and Edward; he is "a big teddy bear". He's the eldest from the three of them and though he likes pulling their leg sometimes (ok, most of the time, also according to Alice) he's also their protector and all-around great big brother.

Alice went down the stage after the majority of the audience went to the boutique. She headed straight for Jasper's arms and gave him a big hug. I heard him whisper something in her ear and they just stared into each other's eyes. I felt the need to look away. It was just too intimate that I felt like I was intruding.

Luckily, Edward was by my side in an instant and gave me a squeeze. "You were great up there," he whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "No I wasn't! I was nervous!"

"You're only saying that. You were radiant," he replied, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I saw a flash go off and we broke apart, it was one of the paparazzi.

"What was that for?" I asked Edward, he shrugged.

I looked over his shoulder at Alice and she just gave me two thumbs up in reply.

Nah, probably nothing.

We walked around, waiting for everyone to disperse, just enjoying each other's company. When Edward saw me leafing through one of the Marié Ecila catalogues, he said something I didn't quite expect to hear.

"Did you know that I used to model for Alice when she was just starting?" He asked me.

_Whoa . . . Edward used to model!? I never knew that, well, I never knew of anything recent up until I became friends with Alice, so I guess it's understandable._

_But still . . . EDWARD used to MODEL!? _I snuck a glance at him, looking through the catalogs I was leafing through. I observed his perfect cheekbones, his sculpted body and thought: _yeah, makes sense. _

_I just feel more inferior now._

_**Bella! We went through this before! If Edward wants to be with you and only you, then there's nothing to worry about!**_

I finally found my voice to reply. "You used to model?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Yeah, back when Alice was just starting, she needed some models for her male line. Jasper and I were her premier candidates for that. We modeled in the spreads, the catalogs and sometimes on the runway," he said as if it was no big deal at all, I saw a hint of a blush though.

Suddenly, a picture of Edward walking down the runway and another of him posing for a magazine entered my mind.

_Mmmmm . . . now THAT is hot! Could I get any luckier?_

"What happened?" I asked him. I mean, he certainly doesn't model now. Does he?

"Well, I got attention, that's for sure, and it made it harder to work at the hospital without nurses _and _patients ogling you, so I asked Alice if I could stop, she agreed. The business was already booming by then, so she had enough money to hire other male models," he answered with a shrug.

Alice bounced up to us happily, apparently hearing what we were talking about. "Bella, Edward already told you he modeled? Did he also tell you that he was voted as Sexiest Bachelor of New York?" Alice asked me.

_Sexiest Bachelor huh? _I looked up at Edward with a questioning glance, he blushed. _Now THAT'S unusual._

"I don't like talking about it," Edward said. "When I was voted that title, women around me started swooning and I had more and more patients at the hospital specifically asking for ME to treat them, mostly women. Not to mention the gift baskets I get with phone numbers . . ." he trailed off.

"And a bunch of innuendo!" Alice piped in. Edward rubbed his face with his hand.

"Sorry Edward, but it's true!" She said giggling, I joined in, it was just too funny.

"So I guess I got lucky huh?" I asked him, winking. He just pulled me tighter to his side and kissed my temple.

"I guess you did," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Alice's squeal as she scurried around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" she chirped. _God, does this woman EVER sleep? I mean REALLY! It's like I'm living across THE energizer bunny. She never seems tired no matter how late she sleeps . . . and here I am, looking like Medusa with my hair all over the place and there she is . . . not a hair out of place. _

She was moving around the kitchen, picking up the toast from the toaster, pouring coffee from the coffee pot, and putting the bacon and eggs on a plate for us. I looked at the table; there was a vase of fresh flowers, a pitcher of orange juice and there were three places on the table.

_Wait, three? Isn't it just, like, Alice and me?_

Alice noticed my confused expression (she never misses ANYTHING) and answered my unspoken question. "I invited Edward over for breakfast," she said winking at me. "I know you won't mind, and I have something to show you two!"

I sat down at one of the places on the table. I looked around for the newspaper as a vain attempt to entertain myself while Alice was cooking but I couldn't find it.

"Hey Alice, do you know where the paper is?" I asked her.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "No idea" she replied, preparing the last plate.

Just then, I heard light knocking on the door. I sprang up from my seat and to the door. I knew who it was . . . it was Edward.

After we officially became a couple 2 months ago, I'd taken it upon myself to know as much about him as possible—without seeming like a stalker and scaring him away, of course. He, on the other hand, didn't mind and was actually flattered and he took to doing the same to me.

I knew his knock, the sound of his footsteps, the message every emotion across his face conveys, the way he holds me, his dislikes, you name it. I guess you could say I knew him almost as much as Alice did—except the embarrassing childhood memories that he just wouldn't tell me.

I reached the door and peeked at the mirror by the entrance and gave a slight yelp at my reflection.

_And to think I was going to answer the door looking like this! I look like death! _

I smoothed down my tank top and pulled up my sweatpants. I wove my fingers through my unruly hair, wincing slightly as I pulled the tangles apart then I answered the door.

Just as expected, Edward was on the other side, crooked grin in place, wearing his favorite green tracksuit.

_It's my favorite too . . . _

"Good morning love," he said, leaning over and giving me a chaste peck on the lips.

_He called me love . . . gah!_

_And thank goodness I used that toothpaste that prevents morning breath! Thank you modern science!_

"Good morning to you too," I replied, leading him to the dining room where Alice was busy cleaning the frying pans.

"I'm guessing Alice invited you over?"

He looked at her. "Of course," he replied and just as he did, Alice came up to him and gave him a hug.

She quickly pulled away, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Eww Edward! You stink! Go take a shower," she said, pushing him to the bathroom.

"Third drawer," I yelled after him. He already knew what I was talking about. I kept all the clothes he left behind there and also some of the clothes that I . . . um . . . _borrowed. . . _

Once more, I sat down, mixing some cream and sugar to the coffee that Alice poured into my mug. I took a sip and sighed contentedly. Now I have Edward _and _my morning coffee fix. I'm happy.

"So Alice, what's with the breakfast and inviting Edward over?" I asked her.

She sat down and just smiled. "Let's wait for Edward and I'll tell you," was all she said.

A few minutes later, Edward emerged from my room, wearing a pair of pants that he left behind and a t-shirt that I loved on him.

_About time he wore that shirt . . . it was losing "The Edward Smell". _

He sat down next to me with Alice across us.

Edward looked at me and raised a confused eyebrow at Alice.

"Ok, so you two are probably curious as to why the heck I cooked breakfast when I almost _never _cook and why I suddenly insisted that Eddie over here join us for breakfast, not that you have any complaints. _And _why I'm here grinning at you with this odd looking smile-slash-smirk, right?" she asked us in _one _breath.

Whoa.

"Yes!" I replied, exasperated at how she kept on drawing out this . . . whatever it is!

"Ok, so I'll explain," she replied, standing up and grabbing today's paper and a few other magazines from her tote bag which I didn't notice earlier. She laid them out one by one in front of us and each headline caught my eye.

**New York's Resident McDreamy: Off the Market?**

I saw a picture of Edward and I at the fashion show yesterday, he was kissing my forehead tenderly and we looked like . . . well, a couple, which we are.

**Spotted: Designer Isabella Swan and Former Model Edward Cullen ME Fashion Launch**

**Hot Couple Can Rival Hollywood Tandems ANYDAY**

And there was another snapshot at the show, this one of Edward and I kissing. _God, I'm starting to hate paparazzi!_

**Sexiest Bachelor of NY, Still Single or Not?**

"Alice, what are these?" I asked her. I wasn't mad at her being too _happy _about this or anything, it's just that, well, I like my life private and this is just an invasion of my privacy.

"Those are the headlines that were sprouted out from the people who attended last night's show. Edward, I know you used to model, and now you're off the radar but I guess when you have archives, you can't really forget, can you? Not to mention that it's one hot topic. You guys look adorable together. You're already a well known designer Bella, and Edward, you used to model, like, what . . . you did another spread just a couple of months before you met Bella, your pretty little face is still imprinted on the minds of the unsuspecting female of New York!"

I turned to Edward. "Really?"

He scratched his head, looking sheepish. "Yeah, it's something I do in my spare time. Jazz does it too, and so does Rose. I believe it's only Emmett who hasn't done much," he replied.

"Well . . . I guess it _is _good exposure, I don't find anything wrong with it. I just like my life private."

"Yeah, I don't like people watching me jog," Edward added with a shudder.

We all laughed at that.

I don't really mind. Whatever happens has to happen for a reason, there are those times when you feel like you need friends, and times when these little accidents and moments happen that lead up to something much bigger. Meeting Alice, Edward, Rose and Jasper has been the best highlight of my life. After all I've been through, I'm convinced that I do deserve some happiness in my life.

Now I just have to go about finishing and editing my book . . .

* * *

**So there you go! The last chapter of Little Trinkets! The outtakes shall follow soon . . . here are the titles just in case you want to go on and speculate about what happens there:**

**Christmas Day: The New York Scene**

**Please review! It's what keeps me going! ;) **


	11. Outtake: Christmas The New York Scene

**A/N Hey everyone! Here's the first outtake! **

**I would also like to include this absolutely random conversation with my best friend while I was writing this. It has nothing to do with this though. **

**Friend: Hey, am I paranoid?**

**Me: It depends . . . *thinks* what's it about?**

**Friend: Nothing.**

**Nothing at all.**

**Me: Oh, well, then I guess you are paranoid . . . **

**Now, back to the story . . . :D **

**

* * *

  
**

**Little Trinkets: Outtakes**

_**Christmas Day: The New York Scene**_

_**

* * *

**_

_December 21, 2008_

"Bella, we need to have the Christmas Roast, and some of that delicious cake you made for my birthday, but maybe we could decorate it in red and green? Yeah, I think Emmett will like that, actually, he likes anything. What do you think?" Alice asked, looking up from the notepad she was writing on. It was the 21st today and Emmett was arriving in two days. I don't think I've ever seen Alice so flustered. I guess she really wants to please her brother.

I shrugged. "I guess that's okay. Anything else you'd like to add?" I asked her as I saw her small hand scribble down the ingredients needed on her notepad.

She looked up at me, suddenly remorseful. "Bella, I'm so sorry for having you cook the dinner. I mean, you don't have to do it. I completely understand if—" I cut her off there.

"Alice, trust me, it's okay, I don't mind. I know your brother really means a lot to you and Edward and that you've missed him. So I will make this Christmas extra special for you. After all you've done for me, it's the least I can do," I told her.

She still looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Positive" I replied as Alice started talking about more Christmas dishes.

* * *

December 22, 2008

I walked through the busy New York streets on my way to the supermarket and I finally got to see and _appreciate _a Christmas in New York in all its glory. For the past Christmases I spent here, I was just holed up in my apartment after a full day of selling jewelry in Central Park and eating a _wonderful _Christmas "feast" that is pepperoni pizza _and _bread sticks.

Not this time.

I walked by each shop, mentally 'oohing' and 'aahing' at the beautiful window displays that New York is known for. I looked at Barney's and Macy's and their elaborate displays. Barney's went with a whole "Peace and Love" Christmas theme this year and the window was decked out with, need I say more? Peace and Love. There were neon lights and a "Have a Happy Holiday" sign with '1968' in the background.

I admired the other windows until I finally entered the supermarket. I grabbed a cart and pulled out the notebook that Alice was scribbling on. I haven't had a chance to open it since she gave it to me an hour ago.

But when I did open it, my eyes widened and I let out a low whistle.

_1 ham_

_1 of those I-don't-know-what-you-call-it-sized beef that you use for making the roast [sorry Bells! ;)] _

_A bag of tomatoes _

_Potatoes (the big ones please, maybe a dozen?) _

_A bag of oranges (no instant juices for us, I want it to be natural)_

_Spices that you'll need (I'm guessing this is a lot?) _

_Milk_

_Sugar_

_Eggs (sorry I used up all your eggs for the breakfast the other day)_

_[Please turn to the next page for more ingredients . . .]_

_[And the page after that and so on . . .]_

"This is going to take a while," I muttered to myself as I headed for the produce section.

* * *

December 23, 2008

"Alice would you please stop fidgeting," Edward told her exasperated. He used his free hand to stop her incessant bouncing as Jasper whispered calming words in her ear. I leaned back against Edward's arm. She's been fidgety since this morning.

"I'm sorry for Alice's odd behavior love," Edward told me. "It's just that she hasn't seen him in two years due to his constant traveling. I've seen him once and a while though, at those business parties that are held abroad."

I nodded. "It's okay, I understand. I would feel anxious too if I had a brother."

We settled back and I looked at the clock above the arrival area. It was 2:00, and his flight was due in fifteen minutes. I grabbed a copy of _Wuthering Heights _from my purse and started reading. It seemed as if everyone was as bored as I was. Edward was pressing away on his Blackberry, Jasper was fiddling with something on his iPhone; Alice was, well, she wasn't really bored, more of, sitting and staring at the door. Rose was also on her phone, constantly staring at it like she was waiting for something. Then she resolved to do what Alice was doing, stare at the Arrivals Area.

I went back to reading and got swept up in the world that Emily Bronte has generously made. I was knocked back to earth when Alice started squealing. "There he is!" she said, pointing to a rather large, muscular man with dark, curly hair and dimples that shown in his smile when he saw Alice. We all stood up to greet him.

"Alice! Edward!" he said, sweeping them up into a painful looking hug when he saw them. "It's so great to see you guys again!"

He's exactly the big teddy bear that Alice described him as.

"It's great to see you too again bro," Edward replied.

"Emmett I missed you and your bear hugs!" Alice said.

I was standing behind Alice and Rosalie behind me, still looking at her phone, looking at it indifferently. I saw Emmett's eyes widen at something in my direction and he pulled away from Alice to walk towards . . . me?

Apparently not, he walked towards Rose with a surprised expression on his face.

_Well duh, every man does that, I just didn't expect him to do it so quickly.  
_

What surprised _us _was when he said: "Rosie?"

That made her look up from her phone. "Emmett?" she said, wide-eyed, but with a smile. _What the heck is going on?_

"Rose!" He practically screamed, running over to give her a big hug and giving her cheek a sloppy kiss. I saw her hug him tighter.

It was so adorable watching Rose be with someone. Since I met her, I've never seen her with anyone else and now, seeing her happy so close to Christmas, I don't care what was going on. She deserved it—whatever it is.

Their little moment was ruined when Alice asked. "What's going on?" She had confused expression on and her mouth formed a pout. She disliked being out of the loop.

They pulled away from each other and faced all of us. Emmett spoke up first, his hand firmly on Rosalie's waist. "Alice, everyone, believe it or not, I actually know Rosalie Hale here," he started. "And not because she's your twin Jazz, I never met her before that."

"No duh," Alice said. We shushed her.

Rosalie spoke up this time. "I met Emmett on that trip to Italy once. I was driving out of Milan and my rental car broke down in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't fix the car since I didn't have the tools. Luckily, Emmett came along from a business meeting and he had an emergency tool kit in his car and offered to help me fix mine. I guess it just goes on from there," she said, blushing. _Whoa, Rosalie Hale never blushes! _"I'm just so happy because I never thought I'd see him again"

"Well, I guess now, we've come full circle," Edward said happily, clapping Emmett's shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you Rose!" Alice said, giving her a hug. "You too Big Bear," she told Emmett, slapping his bicep.

* * *

December 24, 2008 

We were all sitting down in Alice's living room, sipping hot chocolate. Edward and I were bundled up under the afghan on the couch, Jasper was sitting on the recliner with Alice sitting by his legs, and Rose and Emmett were sprawled out on the floor.

Sometimes I randomly start wondering how they can drink hot chocolate that way.

Alice sighed. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had since we moved here," she said contentedly.

Emmett raised his mug and kissed Rose. "Amen to that!"

"You know, we're going to exchange presents soon," Edward said, looking at me, then at everyone.

I groaned. "Edward, nothing flashy I hope?"

He smiled. "You'll love it, promise."

"Rose, Bella, where'd you put _my _presents?" Alice asked them, her eyes wide and her lips in a pout--again.

Rose shook her head vehemently. "No way Alice, I am _not _falling for that one again."

"Me either!" I said, raising my hands up.

"What is Rose talking about?" Edward whispered to me.

I giggled softly, remembering the time I fell for that trick last month during Alice's birthday. "Nothing Edward," I whispered back to him. "It's just that the last time she randomly popped that question in the conversation, we ended up answering it," I said, blushing.

_It happens when you get preoccupied thinking of Edward all day . . ._

_**At least it's a good reason to BE preoccupied. Edward can dominate my thoughts any day.**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_December 25, 2008 _

I woke up to hearing Edward grunt next to me and feeling the bed . . . bounce? I opened my eyes and saw bright lights.

"Aah! My eyes!" I yelled, covering my face with the comforter.

"Wakey wakey sleepyheads!" I heard Alice say. She was obviously the one jumping on the bed. "It's Christmas morning!"

"Exactly, and that is why you should give _us_ a present and let us sleep in for a few more minutes," I heard Edward say as he plopped his face back into the pillow.

The little pixie wouldn't have that so she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him out of bed, causing a loud thump on the floor which, effectively, woke everyone else up because they came to the room. That is one _strong _pixie!

"What happened?" Rose asked, barging into the room, tying her robe shut. _Well someone's been busy last night . . . _

"Whoa! Look at that party!" Emmett said, following soon after in a wife beater and boxers.

"There is no party Emmett," Edward said while getting up from the floor. "Just a rude awakening and little push from a pixie," he added, glaring at Alice. She just smiled innocently at him.

Emmett high-fived Alice. "Good going there Tink!" Edward slapped Emmett upside on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked Edward.

"Merry Christmas!" Edward said as Emmett started tackling him back down to the ground.

"Uh, guys," Jasper said quietly and calmly from the doorway, the complete opposite of my morning. "Breakfast's ready"

"ALL RIGHT! BREAKFAST!" Emmett screamed excitedly, got off of Edward and bounded for the dining room. We followed, taking our sweet time.

"Aw c'mon guys! Hurry up I'm starving here!" He said from the table. We just laughed.

* * *

That afternoon, Edward and I were walking through Central Park again. The snow was falling lightly over us and Edward kept me warm by keeping his arm securely around me.

I looked at my watch. It read 4:00. I turned to Edward and asked: "You do know that we have to be back at Alice's place in an hour to exchange presents, right?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to give you my present a little earlier," he replied.

"Can't it wait?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Nope, it needs the full effect"

We continued walking around, watching as other couples also took walks and some families were just sitting around and talking. It's something I appreciate watching even until now but now, I appreciate it all the more. Every year, every Christmas that I sit here, I watch those people go about their Christmas business, wishing, hoping, that someday, it would be me doing that.

And look at me now—I'm doing it.

We passed by the place where I used to sell on Christmas and I saw a little blue box in its place. It was the standard Tiffany blue box. It had my name on the top so I picked it up.

"Hey Edward, look at this!" I said turning around but Edward wasn't there. _Maybe he went get my "Christmas present"._ I moved to the bench across the path and sat down. I opened the box slowly, tentatively.

When I did, I saw the most beautiful necklace ever. Well, considering I sell jewelry, it truly is beautiful. It was a necklace with a snowflake pendant covered in gems. It hung on a simple chain that, based on appearance, seemed to fit around my neck perfectly.

"Do you need help putting it on?" A velvety voice whispered in my ear. _Edward. I should've known . . ._

I craned my neck and saw him leaning casually against the back of the bench. "Did this come from you?" I asked him.

"Merry Christmas," was all he said before giving me a chaste kiss.

"I—I don't know what to say. It's beautiful but way too much!" I told him, handing it back. As I looked at the pendant more closely, I could see that it was platinum and that the gems were _diamonds. _And considering that it was Tiffany's must have meant it cost a fortune.

He looked hurt. "Don't you want it," he asked me sadly.

I backtracked. "Of course I want it! But it's too much! If you wanted to give me a snowflake, you could've just cut one out of paper!"

He chuckled. "As amusing as that sounds, I think I like this idea much better," he said, going around the bench and sitting next to me.

He took my hands i

* * *

n his. "I've been wanting to give this to you, as sort of a promise. I know we just became a couple, and if I'm moving too fast, please tell me. But I know that I really care about you, and I'm _sure _I love you, if you're not ready yet, then I'm willing to wait. I'll wait a year, a decade, a century for you to decide but I want you to at least _know _about my feelings and—" I cut him off with a long, searing kiss. I poured out all my emotions, my inhibitions, my acceptance and my _love _in this kiss, willing him to know that I feel the same way.

After the kiss, I leaned my forehead against his, my breathing shallow and my voice breathy as I replied: "I love you too"

I watched that adorable crooked grin stretch through is face as he kissed me again. "Does that mean you accept it?" he asked me.

"I will, just promise me, no more expensive gifts," I said, moving my hair away from my neck so he could put it on me.

"I promise, and I love you Bella," he said, putting a kiss at the nape of my neck.

I sighed. "I love you too Edward"

Three words.

_Best. Christmas. Ever. _

Ok, five more words . . .

_In. The. History. Of. History._ I thought as I watched the snow fall around us. _Yep, I gotta admit, I love the full effect. _

_

* * *

_

**So there you go! The first outtake! What did you think? Pass, fail or just barely? Let me know your thoughts! Please review! **

**And I swear, the sequel's coming soon! I'm already doing the first chapter. :D ;) **


End file.
